overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Sombra
Sombra is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio One of the world's most notorious hackers, Sombra uses information to manipulate those in power. Long before she took up the alias "Sombra," ░░░░░░ was among the thousands of children who were left orphaned in the aftermath of the Omnic Crisis. With much of her country's infrastructure destroyed, she survived by utilizing her natural gifts with hacking and computers. After ░░░░░░ was taken in by Mexico's Los Muertos gang, she aided it in its self-styled revolution against the government. Los Muertos believed that the rebuilding of Mexico had primarily benefited the rich and the influential, leaving behind those who were most in need of assistance. Following her many conquests, ░░░░░░ was supremely confident in her skills, but she was caught unprepared when she stumbled into the web of a global conspiracy—one that had also noticed her. With her security irreparably compromised, ░░░░░░ was forced to delete all traces of her identity and went into hiding. She later reemerged as Sombra, upgraded and determined to find out the truth behind the conspiracy she had uncovered. Sombra launched an even more audacious string of hacks, and her exploits earned her no shortage of admirers, including Talon. She joined the organization's ranks and is believed to have contributed to its massive cyberattacks against corporations with strong ties to their governments. These efforts incited a popular revolution in Mexico against LumériCo and breached the security of Volskaya Industries, the manufacturing arm of Russia's anti-omnic defense. Abilities Beside these abilities, Sombra is able to jump, crouch, reload (only when her ammo is not full), and perform Quick Melee. Unlockables :All seasonal event items, which are marked with special event icons ( • • • ), are only available to be unlocked either through the respective Loot Boxes or by Credits within the event's duration. Skins Emotes Victory Poses Voice Lines :Voice Lines cost each, excluding event items. * Boop * Cool (" ") * Did You Mean To Do That? * Glitch In The System ("You're just a glitch in the system.") * Good One ("Pfft. Good one.") * Hack The Planet * In Over Your Head ("I think you're in over your head.") * Just Squishing A Bug * Mess With The Best... ("Mess with the best and die like the rest.") * Playing Fair (default, "Where's the fun in playing fair?") * Show Me What You Got (" ") * Taking This Very Seriously ("You're taking this very seriously.") * I Know Who's Been Naughty ( , ) * You're Easily Impressed ( , ) Sprays Highlight Intros Weapons Achievements Story As a young girl, Sombra had learned to hack after losing everything she had during the Omnic Crisis. Even though she was a child at the time, she started to manipulate and even blackmail people, noticing how they could be manipulated just as easily as computers could. Sooner or later, she was taken in by the Los Muertos gang, helping them in rebuilding her country. While growing up, her hacking skills continued to improve. Eventually she stumbled on to what she concluded was a "global conspiracy" that united several organizations around the planet, including Overwatch; that is, until it noticed her. Panicked, she hastily wiped all trace of her digital existence and was forced into seclusion. Sombra came back some time after, augmented by hardware that integrated her talents into grafted cybernetics. She continued to pursue her passion and her mission, and her exploits earned the admiration of many, including terrorist organization Talon; even after joining them, she still hasn't abandoned her pursuit, and she continues to search for clues as to her new prey, regardless of who she works for. In Infiltration, Sombra teamed up with Reaper and Widowmaker to assassinate Katya Volskaya, using her technical prowess to open doors and disable turrets. After both Talon agents were cut off from their target, Sombra left it to herself to use her combat skills to knock out and evade the guards. After finally cornering Katya, Sombra reveals that she never planned to kill her, and instead showed her information about her making deals with the omnics. Realizing that she had no choice, Katya agreed to become Sombra's "amiga". Delighted by this, Sombra stated that she'll be in touch with Katya, booped her on the nose, and teleported away. Sombra then prepared to go back to the ship, after informing Reaper that the mission had been a failure. In Reflections, Sombra is seen at Calaveras, Dorado. McCree is at the same bar, passed out.. Personality Sombra is very deceptive and clever, using her expertise to her advantage at all times. She is very calculating when the circumstances require it, and is also unafraid to manipulate people to get what she wants, as shown in Infiltration where she lies to her allies about failing the mission and even blackmails Katya to her will. In battle, Sombra comes off as cool-headed and unafraid, sometimes smug and cheeky. But even in the middle of a serious mission she still shows herself as a rather playful and whimsical character. Merchandise sombra_mensshirt.jpg|Sombra Shirt - Men's|link=http://gear.blizzard.com/premieres/ow-sombra-shirt sombra_womensshirt.jpg|Sombra Shirt - Women's|link=http://gear.blizzard.com/premieres/ow-sombra-shirt-womens sombra_print.jpg|Sombra Print|link=http://gear.blizzard.com/overwatch-sombra-print Tips ;Hack * When hacking health packs, try hacking the packs most used by enemies and teammates. ** Hacking a health pack drastically decreases the cooldown time for the pack to respawn, and it also blocks access for the enemy team as long as Sombra is alive. In addition, hacked health packs anyone on Sombra's team picks up contributes to her ultimate charge. * If enemies spot Sombra while she is hacking them, three very obvious lines are drawn from her to the enemy. However, if she is outside of an enemy's view, there is no indication to the enemy that they are being hacked until the hack is completed. * Keep the following in mind: ** Hack whenever possible: Genji (to lock escape moves), Pharah, Reaper, Soldier: 76, Tracer (to lock escape moves), Bastion (to disable sentry), Mei (to disable healing and walls), Reinhardt (to disable shield), Roadhog, and Zarya. ** Hack when necessary: Sombra, Hanzo (if in position where is effective), Junkrat, D.Va, Winston (if in position to use his defenses), Mercy (if blocking ), and Zenyatta (orbs thrown out will stay out, but he cannot change orb targets). ** Usually don't bother: McCree, Torbjörn (unless hacking his turret or blocking ), Widowmaker, Ana, Lúcio (except at transition points where he may be in the wrong mode), and Symmetra. ;Stealth * While stealthed, Sombra can still throw her Translocator Beacon, allowing her to get to an objective faster. She also can reload her weapon. ** This can be helpful when Sombra is at low health or in a mid- to long-range fight. When possible, try to stealth, throw a beacon far away, and teleport. If done right, the enemy should not know where she is, allowing for some pretty nasty attacks that enemy. This is also helpful when getting more quickly to a health pack, an enemy, a teammate, or a point. ;Translocator * Sombra's Translocator can be used both as an escape route and a way to sneak past enemy defenses. This is useful if strong enemies like Bastion are blocking access to a point. ** Using it as an escape route can also backfire in case of enemies camping the location of the planted translocator, especially a camping Junkrat who may put down traps right next to the translocator. ** The Translocator is useful as a "Plan B" when running straight into enemy fire. Sombra can scout ahead and warn the team of any danger (characters automatically announce events like turrets, snipers, and teleporters). * A way to perform a quick escape is throwing the translocator directly up, teleporting to it as soon as possible, and stealthing. Enemies will usually be confused by this. ;EMP * If using EMP in the air, Sombra double-jumps. This is useful on Payload maps such as Dorado, as she can Hack the enemy team and then jump to cover. However, this takes tricky positioning to pull off. * Sombra's EMP disables not only abilities and ultimates but also removes shields from an enemy's health. This can halve the health pool of Zarya and reduce Zenyatta's health to 50. Counters * Sombra cannot hack Soldier: 76's when deployed, and so Soldier: 76 can still be a serious threat. * Genji's ability can quickly use Sombra's fire rate against her. * Hanzo's and Widowmaker's can reveal Sombra even when she is stealthed, allowing teammates to easily track down and kill her. However, Widowmaker's tendency to tunnel-vision makes her vulnerable to getting flanked. Trivia * Sombra's default victory pose is very similar to Kars's iconic pose from "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Wp6OR23BDA ** Also, Sombra's Highlight intro "Pulse" is possibly a reference to Dio Brando's ability, "The World". * Her voice line "Mess with the best..." is also the motto of the United States Special Forces. * Her voice line "Hack The Planet" is a reference to a line from the 1995 movie Hackers(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3CKgkyc7Qo) * Before announcement, she was the subject of a long alternate reality game and officially introduced at BlizzCon 2016. She was officially added to the Official Overwatch game (not counting the PTR for PC) as of 15 November, 2016. * "Sombra" is Spanish for "shadow or "shade"." ** Her "skull symbol" is known as a calavera, which indeed is Spanish for "skull". * Her Machine Pistol may be inspired by the Heckler & Koch MP7 Personal Defense Weapon (PDW), as seen by the slanted front of the receiver, integrated vertical front grip, and the magazine inserted into the weapon's grip. However, there are also several nods to the Ingram Mac-10/11 Machine Pistol, including the very high rate of fire (1200 rounds per minute, the same as a Mac-11), and the vertical front grip being replaced with a flexible chain on the Azucar and Los Muertos skin, similar to the cloth strap commonly seen on Mac-11s. ** The ammo counter on the top of the machine pistol expresses the remaining ammo in hexadecimal/hex-code (base-16), a common element in computer programming. Concept art originally had the counter display the remaining ammo in binary (base-2; 60 would display "111100" from top to bottom) but it was found to be too obtrusive. * Eurogamer questioned Jeff Kaplan about whether or not it was strange that fans had theorized that Sombra would be featured in Hero. Jeff replied with: "No, it was not strange. We have put a lot of hints, all over the game and out of the game, so I would say it's about time that people are concerned with who Sombra is. I hope they keep researching more and find more hints that are out there." **When asked about Sombra in an interview with Kotaku, Jeff Kaplan stated: "I think people have learned that she’s a fun character for them to search and to learn more about and that, like the X-Files, the truth is out there. We’ll see what players discover over time....I think that’s up to Sombra, to give you a cheeky answer. Sombra will let people know when she wants more to be known about her. She’s very good at that sort of thing." * Sombra's "Hacking" highlight intro is very unique: while equipped, if a player is playing as Sombra and has been selected for Play of the Game, the intro actually starts with another player's highlight intro, that then gets interrupted by a black screen with the signature calavera skull along with the selected player's name and highlight intro following up afterwards. * Sometimes Sombra may mock Tracer by saying "Cheers, love!" when teleporting to her Translocator due to the similarities in some of their abilities. * Sombra's rare skins are not Spanish for the color, but rather objects that share the color. (i.e. Noches is Spanish for "night", Mar is Spanish for "sea", Citro is Spanish for "Citron" or "Citrus" and Incendio is Spanish for "fire") * Sombra when initiating her Cloaking ability has shown to do a hand motion similar to John Cena's before saying "You can't see me", but it more likely comes from Ghost in the Shell's Motoko Kusanagi before also becoming invisible. Patch changes * }} References __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Female de:Sombra es:Sombra fr:Sombra it:Sombra ko:솜브라 pl:Sombra ru:Сомбра